Question: Evaluate $-1-(-z)$ where $z = -2$.
Let's substitute ${z = -2}$ into the expression. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=} -1-(-{z}) \\\\ &= -1-\left(-{\left(-2\right)}\right) \end{aligned}$ $= -1-2$ $=-3$